


you are more than wonderful

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "you" are a whore, Choking, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, but also jeno soft dom agenda, but there is a dash of, can't read for more than five seconds because it's just so painful to read, i am never writing straight porn again, i wrote this as a gift to my friend, in the VERY end, it surprised me too, it was never meant to be like THIS, jeno asks for your consent like five times which is sexier than the actualy sex me thinks..., jeno big dick agenda, jeno is a gamer, just for context, this is literally a y/n fic except i don't say y/n specifically, this is mostly, this is the first time i have written porn, u both have size kink, yeah jeno lw chokes u at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Angel, what are you doing?” he mumbles.“I wanna suck your dick.” You look up at him with shiny, innocent eyes as you start to palm him through his sweats. To your satisfaction, Jeno becomes fully hard within seconds, a quiet, whine slips out of his mouth. “Can I?”
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	you are more than wonderful

**Author's Note:**

> i am never writing y/n porn again

You really want Jeno to fuck you. But he’s too preoccupied with the video game he’s playing right now, barely giving you any attention. 

“Baby, please,” you beg, mouthing at his flushing neck. 

“I can’t right now angel,” he tells you, and you huff. He spares you an apologetic glance before returning to his game. 

“Fine.” You’re about to give up, but then you get an idea. 

You get off the couch and settle down in front of your boyfriend’s crotch, licking your lips as you eye the bulge in his gray sweats. It turns you on, even more, knowing that you can see his dick print even when he’s soft. 

Your hand strokes his calf, then his thigh, fingertips brushing against his dick. You see Jeno’s jaw tighten, trying to restrain himself from reacting to your teasing. His eyes quickly glance at you, then back to the screen. 

“Angel, what are you doing?” he mumbles.

“I wanna suck your dick.” You look up at him with shiny, innocent eyes as you start to palm him through his sweats. To your satisfaction, Jeno becomes fully hard within seconds, a quiet, whine slips out of his mouth. “Can I?”

Jeno bites his lip, mulling over the idea. Then he nods. 

You proceed to pull down his sweats, letting them drop to his ankles. Jeno’s dick is straining against the thin fabric of his underwear, and your mouth can’t help but water at the sight. Eagerly, you mouth at his bulge, and use your teeth to pull down his waistband. As soon as his dick springs out, you tug at him with your right hand. Jeno bites his lip even harder.

After coating his dick with your spit, you begin to get him off at a steady pace, feeling how hot and heavy and slick he is. Your pussy twitches at the sight of his huge, thick length in your small, dainty hand, making you rub your thighs together for friction. Soon enough, both of you are struggling to keep yourselves quiet. 

But you like seeing Jeno unravel as he tries so hard not to. 

“Baby, ugh, _fuck_ ,” Jeno groans. He grits his teeth as you suckle on the head, subconsciously spreading his thighs so you could have more room. You drag your tongue along the underside of his dick, painfully slow, and the taste of your spit and his precum mixed together makes your heart flutter. 

You press small kisses on his dick, all the way up to the top of it. Finally, you begin to suck, your pretty, pink lips sliding up and down his length. Jeno is much too big for your throat, but you take him as far as you can anyway, your nose hitting his abdomen.

Jeno practically keens when you gag around him, and suddenly he’s getting even harder in your mouth. At this point, it’s difficult to breathe but you don’t care because you feel so powerful and so good, knowing that you’re pleasing him. That you’re turning him on to the point of ruination and you haven’t even gotten to the best part yet. 

You get up off your knees, and Jeno whines at the absence of your mouth, only for you to crawl into his lap and wrap your legs around him. He isn’t looking at you, but his mind is obviously somewhere else, and definitely not focused on the game anymore, especially as you resume fisting him in your hand. His head falls onto your shoulder, groaning with pleasure. You feel precum dribbling down your knuckles.

“I wanna feel you,” you whisper, leaning into his ear, “inside me.”

The video controller lays abandoned on the couch, and Jeno looks at you, dazed, his pupils nearly black. As if in a trance, he nods. In a matter of seconds, you’re making out, messily and with more teeth than lips, desperate to taste as much of each as possible. You push your tongue past his lips and Jeno meets you halfway, twirling his tongue around yours and then sucking on it, making you moan into his mouth. 

“ _Jeno,_ ” is what you mumble when you feel his thumb press against your clit. He’s gently at first, tenderly rubbing it, and you find yourself moving your hips because you need _more_. And that’s exactly what you get, because now his thick fingers slip inside, fucking you relentlessly. You can hear him moving inside, the squelching from your wetness.

“Can I fuck you now?” Jeno asks against your lips, his big hands gripping your ass, moving it in circles. His voice sounds strained and rough and makes your entire body tingle. “Please?”

You don’t answer verbally, but instead, angle your hips so that they’re hovering Jeno’s dick, the tip of it grazing your clit. Then, you tightly wrap your arms around him and sink down onto him with a drawn-out moan. 

“You’re so big, baby…”

Jeno presses your shaking thighs even further down, pushing himself even _deeper._ “So deep, f-fuck,” you say, sounding absolutely wrecked already. “Feels good, you’re so good, love.”

Heavy pants fall from his mouth, and you stroke his hair as you adjust to his size. A few minutes pass when you tell him, “I’m gonna move now, okay?”

With one last peck on the lips, you lift your hips and drop them back down. 

You both moan at the sensation of his length dragging against your walls, getting closer and closer to hitting your sweet spot as you bounce on his dick. Jeno grunts, relishing in the noises you and your pussy are making, messy and loud and obscene.

Jeno grabs your waist and pulls you down, bucking himself up at the same time, catching you off guard.

“Fuck!” You throw your head back, taking a deep breath before Jeno raises your hips and harshly thrusts into you. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” is all you can say as he repeats that action, and maybe the stars are within your reach because you can see them so clearly now. 

You whimper when Jeno pulls out of you, and feel your back hit the couch as he swiftly enters you again, hips moving rhythmically against yours. His hand gently squeezes around your throat, but that doesn’t stop your head from bumping against the armrest of the couch with each of his thrusts. The room fills up with your choked moans, your borderline sobbing because it just feels so fucking _good_. 

From below, Jeno looks like the epitome of _fucked out_. His eyes are consumed by lust, the look in them so far away, yet so here, as if there’s nothing but this moment between you and him. 

“Jen, I’m gonna come,” you cry, and Jeno takes that as his cue to go faster. Your mind short-circuits as he pistons into you, drowning with pleasure that your small body can’t handle, and then you’re finally coming, legs shaking, pussy throbbing.

“Can I come inside you?” Jeno asks, breathless. 

“Yes, yes, yes-” Jeno thrusts into you one more time before he comes, groaning in your ear. His body falls against yours, and minutes pass by as you and him catch your breath. You stroke his hair with one hand and rub circles into his back with the other, a smile lingering on your face.

Jeno tilts his head to look at you, his long eyelashes within view. 

“Baby.”

“Hm?”

“Did I do well?” 

You pull him closer into you, despite being close already, and mumble, “Oh, sweet boy. You did wonderful,” you say, softly, “You are wonderful. More than I could ever ask for.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
